oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Godefroy
History Born as the first and only daughter of Fenrir Godefroy and Kaskala Felkora, the birth resulting in her mother's death. She was raised solely by her father and uncle's family in The People's Wrath. Samantha's mother, Kaskala Felkora, was a half-fiend Kasatha redeemed to the light by Samantha's father, Fenrir Godefroy. While Kaskala loved Fenrir, her urges from her fiendish half never fully let her take the side of good and caused her to experience severe depression and suicidal tendencies. This went well in battle for The People's Wrath as the courage of someone who does not wish to live is unmatched. Even while pregnant with Samantha she fought on, though not nearly so foolhardily as she was no longer fighting for just her life anymore. This became a fatal mistake for her as she entered labor in the middle of combat and was severely wounded. As she gave birth on the battlefield, the last thing she saw was the hopeful eyes of her daughter, lacking many of her own fiendish features and more resembling her father's tiefling heritage. As his wife died in front of him with his newly born daughter in hand, Fenrir had to fend off the enemies on the battlefield while also defending the fragile existence that was newly born daughter. In all his rushing and lack of creativity, he dubbed her Samantha Godefroy. Samantha grew up under The People's Wrath, learning their militaristic and divine ways. Her now single father cared for her a lot as did his brother who had a son that was only 2 years older than Samantha. By the time they were children it proved that Samantha had taken her height from her mother as she already had overtaken her older cousin in height despite the age difference and her extra arms had gained more muscle strength and ability from her Kasatha heritage to be fully used in combat. They gave her the upper hand in sparring with her cousin, but she still mostly relied on agility rather than raw power should could have brought forth. On her off days she generally tended to a small swarm of hedgehogs that roamed the lands near where they lived. She grew very fond of the creatures and their courage and speed. As she grew into her teen years she learned the delicacies of food that were found in the galaxy and more often than not gorged herself on less than healthy options, though she managed to keep her figure by training twice as hard. She continued to outpace her cousin Sammy in the growth department, which caused him to focus on building his physical strength to compensate for the pretty significant height difference. The gap in their individual skills closed and widened as time went on, with Samantha sometimes being ahead with sheer size and speed, while sometimes Sammy beat her out with raw power. Either way, both considered each other rivals, friends, and family. As they reached adulthood they both joined into The People's Wrath in full, serving as front-liners and combatants as they had for their entire lives already except in more dangerous situations and planets. They eventually took a ship out to the Arcturia Sector to combat the potential threats there and blaze a path of their own. Appearance Samantha is a tall blue skinned woman. She inherited the 4 arms from both her ancestor Sigrun The Atom Splitter and her mother, a half-fiend kasatha with Marilith ancestry. The arms all are as strong as each other and allow her to weild up to 4 weapons at once which she makes use of to deadly efficiency. Her skin comes from her mother's side while her hair is a combination of her father's blonde hair and her mother's blue hair, creating white blonde hair with a streak of blue through it. Her eyes became hetrochromatic, with one being a glowing blue from her mother and the other being an emerald green from her father Personality Samantha is a confidant woman who attempts to support her team when she can through whatever means are available to her, which is usually making sure the enemy is not conscious or alive to harm them. She enjoys a variety of foods, but especially the more greasy kinds that you can find in lower income dives, this is shown with her naming convention for her hedgehog familiars. Should an ally fall, she will do her best to make sure they are retrieved and given a proper burial, or brought back by divine means. If she cannot reach them without sacrificing herself, she will fall back and try again another day as more lives can be saved if she lives rather than in her death. Friends Sammy - her cousin, rival, best friend, and companion Fenrir Godefroy - her father and mentor Siegfried Godefroy - her uncle and teacher Freya Godefroy - her aunt, confidant, and mother-figure. Enemies Undead - Any and all that live a life of unlife that can be reversed are to be exterminated with extreme prejudice as abominations against all those that choose to live Pirates - Those that would stoop to cowardly banditry amongst the stars and lack any honor will likewise be brought to justice and summarily executed Evil - All those that would openly side themselves with the forces of evil and negative energy shall be swiftly and justly cauterized from the rest of the populace by rooting them out and making sure they can never again rise from their death. Aspirations Follow in the footsteps of The People's Wrath, Brunhilde, and Sigrun by becoming a champion of good and justice. Defeat her father in a friendly duel one day Make sure Sammy and herself never fall from the light. Category:Starjammer Player Characters